


Nothing Compares

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You drove into work the next morning with the scent of him still on your skin - at least you felt it was still there. In your early 30s, you were considerably younger than the famed David Rossi, but you couldn’t deny the feeling - the connection - that you’d had with him almost immediately. 

His comforting embrace at the small of your back as he ushered you toward a crime scene. The lingering glances you’d have from across the jet, fearful to sit next to other lest anyone catch a glimpse of your furtive looks. Those times when his hand would graze against yours inadvertently, leaving you to wonder what a firmer touch might feel like. All of it made you believe that there was something going on between you - it couldn’t just be in your head.

So last night, when he’d asked you out to dinner, you’d jumped on the opportunity, saying very little during dinner until the bill came. As he paid, you asked him what was happening. He replied that he didn’t know, but he wanted to find out. “Will you come to my place tonight?”

You both had work in the morning and you wanted to keep whatever this was away from prying eyes for a while, so he dropped you off so you could grab your car, the anticipation building as you drove to his place. “Come in,” he’d said, his breath hanging heavily between you when he opened the door. His fingers tangled in yours as he closed the door behind you and placed a kiss on your lips. 

He pulled away as a whimper escaped your lips, but as soon as your eyes glanced upward, catching his gaze, you could tell he felt everything you did, so you jumped into his arms and allowed him to carry you to the bedroom.

Now, as you drove to work separately, you recounted everything that happened. The feel of his hands as they gently caressed your frame, the feel of his lips on your innermost core, the subtle touches he placed on your breasts before playing with the sensitive buds. All of the feelings overwhelmed you as you drove, your core becoming tighter at the thoughts of feeling him inside you. When you pulled up to a red light, you felt the need to text him.

I can’t stop thinking about last night. I hope you feel the same.  
Putting the phone back in your pocket, you immediately felt a vibration. He’d texted you back, but the buzzing was so close to your core that it reminded you of something else. You never expected to be attracted to someone so much older than yourself, but you were. And he’d been different than anyone you’d ever been with before; his experience was obvious.

You pulled into the parking lot and grabbed your phone from your pocket, taking a glance at the text message he returned as you rode up the elevator.

I do. Would you come over again tonight?  
Instantly, you replied in the affirmative, excited for the night ahead, desperately wishing you didn’t have to wait eight hours through work. “Oh someone had a good night?” Garcia said as you walked off the elevator. “What did you do last night?”

“I think who would be a better question,” Emily laughed, handing you a cup of coffee. “So who was it?”

“Who was who?” JJ asked, making her way over past your desk. 

“Who Y/N slept with last night.”

“Oh yes, do tell,” JJ laughed, sitting at the edge of your desk.

You were absolutely not telling them who you’d slept with. God. Imagine having that go around the office. The younger agent and the older mentor. But you had to tell them something, because obviously the look on your face was betraying you. “I am not saying his name. I wanna see where it goes first.” That was the truth, but you also didn’t want to indicate that whoever it was, was someone they might know.

“Oh come on,” Garcia whined. “Please.”

“No, I don’t wanna jinx it!” The smile in your head was much bigger than the one you allowed to form on your face.

“Okay,” Emily said, sidling up close to you. “Give us something. How was it? The look on your face says amazing.”

It had been. Rossi was without a doubt the best lover you’d ever had and your night together was one of the best in recent memory. “I will say that he does not compare to any other. In a good way.” You attempted to straighten out your smile; it was out of control and would absolutely betray you. 

“So, do you mean to say that your mystery man was the best you’ve ever had?” JJ asked.

As you took a sip of coffee, you nodded your head. “Yea, definitely.”

“What was that? How is everyone this morning?” Rossi said as he approached your desk. Oh, he had definitely just heard you. That was gonna go to his head.

“Well,” Emily smiled, glancing between you both. “Y/N here was just telling us that she had a very fun night with a mystery man, who’s the best she’d ever had.”

“Really?” he said. You were absolutely gonna give him crap. He was enjoying this. Tonight would be very different from last night. “Tell us about him.”

“Nope,” you said matter-of-factly. “I don’t want to jinx it, so as of right now, my lips are sealed.” You brought your fingers across your lips to zip them. “Go to work, I’m not giving you nosy bastards anything else.”

As everyone walked away, curious as to who your mystery man was, the man in question pulled out his phone and sent another text. It was for you.

Your mystery man is very lucky. ;)  
It took everything you had not to smile like a fool.

Eight hours later, you were finally able to leave the office. You’d agreed earlier that you would go to your apartment first, grab some clothes, and meet him at his house about an hour later, but you’d been too excited and ended up out of your apartment and to his place within 30 minutes. “Figured you wouldn’t mind if I showed up early,” you laughed.

He opened the door to let you in, pulling you to him by the small of your back. “So…best you’ve ever had huh?”

“I will kill you if you let that slide in the office,” you laughed, “But…for your information…yes. Think you can prove it to me again?”

With a surprising amount of strength, he lifted you off the floor, ripping the clothes from your body as he carried you toward the bedroom, the scent of the night before still lingering in the air.


End file.
